Components made from CMC materials permit higher operating temperatures than do metal alloy materials due to the properties of ceramic materials. One example of a high temperature operational environment occurs in state of the art turbine engine applications. The high temperature capability results in reduced cooling requirements, which results in higher power, greater efficiency, and/or reduced emissions from the engine. Conventional CMC components formed from two-dimensional fiber arrangements have sufficient in-plane strength, but may lack sufficient shear strength to carry interlaminar shear loads.